Un muy buen amigo
by Shenelopefan
Summary: "Raj, espera..." ella dijo y acercándose a él "Gracias por ser mi amigo" ella lo abrazó.


**Título: Un muy buen amigo**

**Fandom: **The big bang theory

**Pairing:** Raj/ Penny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son pertenencia de Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner Bros.

**Summary:** "Raj, espera..." y acercándose a él "Gracias por ser mi amigo" ella lo abrazó.

**Nota de autora:** Sé que hay muchos fans de Shenny, y creánme que soy una gran fan de ellos. Mi nombre de usuario es por ellos, pero simplemente se me ocurrió esto el otro día y tenía que escribirlo. En realidad no tengo idea de si hay muchos fans de Penny / Raj, pero si no escribía esto, me iba a volver loca. Sólo pensé en algo que podía haber sucedido. Espero que les guste.

Raj se fue decidido hacia el apartamento de Amy, en el momento en que vio que Penny se encontraba con ella en su página de Facebook. Tenía que hablar con Penny con lo que había pasado "la otra noche", así que se subió a su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando ya estaba frente en el edificio, tocó un par de veces en el apartamento 514 y se llevó una petaca de licor a los labios, mientras Amy aparecía abriendo la puerta.

"Hola, Amy ¿Puedo hablar con Penny?" le preguntó, notando que Penny estaba en el sofá del lugar. Amy, sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma:

"Una invitada en mi sofá cama y un chico en mi puerta. Podría haberme dicho a los trece años, luego mejora"

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" preguntó Penny confundida.

"Has salido en su página de Facebook" le dijo Raj, señalando a Amy. Esta se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa extraña a Penny, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

"Llevaré tus cosas al dormitorio y vaciaré un cajón" le dijo Amy a Penny, tomando su valija.

"Gracias" le comentó Penny, mientras Raj entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"De nada. No te quites los pantalones" Raj escuchó a Amy decirle a Penny por lo bajo, mientras se iba a la otra habitación. Penny y Raj se quedaron solos, en un silencio incómodo. Raj sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte en su pecho cuando ella le preguntó:

"Bueno ¿Qué pasa?" tomando todo el valor que tenía, (o que el alcohol le daba), él le ofreció una cita:

"Me preguntaba si estabas libre el viernes. Habrá una fiesta de los 80 en el Greek. Tocarán Holla Novs, Katrina Andiwes y tres quintas partes de KayaBubu." Raj le sonrió como un tonto, esperando a que ella aceptara su propuesta. Sin embargo, ella no lo haría:

"Eres muy amable pero la verdad..." Raj ya veía el rechazo venir:

"Ah, hay una parte mala" él agachó su mirada, mientras Penny trataba de subsanar la situación.

"Mira, cariño. Estaba muy borracha y cometí un error. Hicimos mal en acostarnos. Suele ser el fin de una amistad."

"El sexo no puede acabar con una amistad. No se arruina un helado echándole chispas de chocolate." dijo Raj, tratando de convencerla. Penny aún se sentía mal y le indicó que se sentara:

"Ven aquí. Escúchame. Quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes. Sólo amigos. Sin chispas" Raj se sintió terriblemente decepcionado. Él realmente creía que tenía una oportunidad con Penny.

"Ah... De acuerdo." dijo, aceptando de mala gana. Ella sólo le dijo:

"Gracias" y luego suspiró, mirando hacia otra parte. En ese momento, Raj se dio cuenta. Ella no se acordaba de nada de lo que había sucedido y obviamente sólo lo veía como a un amigo. Por eso, en ese preciso instante, él no sólo quiso ser su amigo, si no, él quiso ser un muy buen amigo. Sabía que con lo que había pasado, las cosas serían raras con Penny y eso haría todo más dificil. No podía hacerle sentir vergüenza cada vez que se vieran, ella, a fin de cuentas, era su amiga más cercana. Así que él sólo le mintió:

"Bueno, como amigo. Quizás quieras saber que... no hicimos el amor de una forma convencional" la cara de Penny cambió completamente a enojo.

"Dios mío. ¿Hiciste alguna cochinada india conmigo?"Raj siguió mintiendo.

"No. Después de desnudarnos y meternos en la cama, me preguntaste si tenía protección..."

"La tenías ¿Verdad?" preguntó ella preocupada.

"Claro, yo siempre la llevo. En fin, tuve problemas para ponérmelo y tú trataste de ayudarme y... eso fue todo" Raj pudo ver la cara de impresión de Penny, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba bien.

"Entonces... ¿No hicimos...?" preguntó ella, queriendo saber si realmente era lo que había entendido.

"Yo sí, fue maravilloso" agregó él, haciendo más convincente su mentira. Raj se alegró cuando vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de la rubia, había recuperado su amistad con ella. Después de rogarle que no se lo contara a nadie, ambos seguirían siendo amigos normales. Aún con incomodidad, Raj se dirigió a la puerta. Fue increíble cuando a sus espaldas, ella le dijo:

"Raj, espera..." y acercándose a él "Gracias por ser mi amigo", ella lo abrazó. Él sonrió por un segundo y pensó que ella nunca lo sabría. Quizás sí habían pasado una noche juntos y habían hecho cosas que los amigos no suelen hacer. Pero ella no lo sabía. Ella no sabía que él sólo era un muy buen amigo.

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora 2: **¡Ya está! Me lo saqué de encima. Espero que les haya gustado y espero no haber ofendido a ningún fan de Shenny o Lenny, pero esto simplemente sucedió. Dejen un review

Gracias

Shenelopefan


End file.
